A.J.
Summary A.J. is a major character in The Fairly OddParents!, he is a kid genius who repeatedly invents impressive technology to help the world and for his own personal uses. He is one of Timmy's 2 best friends along with Chester. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, higher with technology Name: A.J. Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 10 physically, around 60 years old chronologically Classification: Kid genius, the smartest kid in the world (As suggested in Fool's Day Out) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability at his peak, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force, Body Control (Had half of his head flatten out of panic in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. Had his body smashed and manually turned into an American football ball by Francis in YouDoo), Immortality (Types 2 & 3), Regeneration (None usually, up to Low-High), Explosion Manipulation ([https://imgur.com/a/Wv3Gdj6 In Pipe Down! he exploded out of sheer pain, leaving a brief cloud of smoke, nothing visible of his body and his clothes scattered. 50 seconds later he was celebrating fine how other character exploded while himself almost naked]), Preparation, Acrobatics (Shown in episodes such as Operation F.U.N.). His inventions and technology give him access to; Cloning (Initially showing to have an inactive clone of himself during Information Stupor Highway, later making several active clones of himself in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour), Information Analysis (Via "generic tracking device", which informs the location of other if it has a sample of its DNA. Also informing weight, height and other stuff about the target), likely Teleportation (Teleported Timmy from outside of his house into a room in it in Mr. Right!, although his parents could have invented that as they are geniuses too), Biological Manipulation & Fusionism (Via Gene Splicer, which can be used to fuse beings together by merging one inside another, as well as its clothes) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (That of an average kid. Was expelled from sport clubs as mentioned in The Big Scoop!. Exchanged blows with Chester in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!), higher with technology (Made a robot that could beat up Francis), able to ignore durability via Gene Splicer Speed: Varies from Below Average Human (That of an average kid) to Superhuman (Reacted to, and reflected, light coming into him; Timmy, Chester and A.J. know this as "evasive maneuver 12". Ran fast enough to set fire on the ground where he moved in Love at First Height) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Human Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to higher at his peak (Took blows from Francis in episodes such as YouDoo) Stamina: Varies from low to average Range: Standard melee range physically Standard Equipment: Invisible criss-crossing laser highlighter spray, a small laser (Shown in The Big Scoop! while in school without notable prior preparation), a lightsaber (Shown in Operation F.U.N. ''also without having prior preparation) '''Optional Equipment:' Clones (a total of four, five including himself), Generic Tracking Device, Gene Splicer Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Although not the smartest, A.J. is the most consistent genius in the show. He's repeatedly shown with academic excellence and spends a lot of time in his laboratory with his technology, occasionally showing new inventions or already invented devices he built on his own. He created several clones of himself (in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour), a Gene Splicer to fuse beings together (in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!), a robot to act as his brother that could understand emotions (in Oh, Brother!), made a device that would help end world hunger, tracked the computer virus that was Timmy immersing into the internet (in Information Stupor Highway) and created a tracking devide that could somehow inform very specific things of a target (The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!) Weaknesses: Can be jealous and arrogant at times Gallery Bad Future AJ-FOP.png|A.J. in the bad future shown in Channel Chasers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Acrobats Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 10